clubpenguinnonsensefandomcom-20200214-history
Club Penguin
:Were you looking for Club Penguin Island, the place where nasty stuff happens the island? Club Penguin is uhhh ... where should I begin? Well, it's a game THAT SUCKS BIG FAT HAIRY COCKS. But a childish game. For kids. No, we need an exact definition of the users' age. How 'bout 6-14? Yeah, that works. Now let me reformulate this: Club Penguin is a childish game for kids from 6-14. Wait, does "14" count as being a kid? Gosh, I suck at this. OK, you can go around as a penguin and uhhh ... there are like ... other penguins (YA RLY), I guess. These penguins waddle around lik- wait, did I say "waddle"? Penguins "waddle"? Where did I get that from? Let me start again: Club Penguin is a childish game for 6-14, kids or teens. You can go around as a penguin on the rooms and meet other penguins. See, mommy? I didn't say "waddle" aga----- Ahhhh, I said it again! Club Penguin is a childish game for 6-14, kids or teens. You can go around as a penguin on the rooms and meet other penguins. Then you can get pins and clothes, but you need membership for those. I'm in, but not for pins and not clothes but for some clothes, not free items. Club Penguin is a childish game for 6-14, kids or teens. You ca-- wait ... "6-14, kids or teens"? I'm in, is it a choice? Between the three? Either way, that makes no sense. Club Penguin is a game about penguins (but of course) and Puffles and Wait, we are experiencing technical difficulties, please go onto moshi monsters wiki. Trivia *Most penguins complain about members or non-members and the fact that Disney took the game over from New Horizon Interactive. LOLWUT? *They also don't like the fact that the beta hat has been taken away, so most resort to the worst method. *Club Penguin is full of dum armies such as Nachos, ACP, and Team Gold (whatever that is). As if Club Penguin didn't waste enough time. *Mostly, penguins follow or cling onto innocent penguins trying to do something, and keep yelling WHERE IS THE NEW PIN?!?! until your head blows up. *No one logs on because Preps, Team Gold, Pookies and Team Blue have taken over. uh oh, they can SEE YOU AND THEY GOT GUNS! HURRY AND GO JOIN ANIMAL JAM! I AM WATCHING YOU, YOUR STILL READING! STOP READING AND GO PLAY ANIMAL JAM! I SEE YOU SITTING ON YOUR LAZY, FAT HUGE BUTT! GO JOIN ANIMAL JAM BEFORE THEY GET YOU! RUN! *official rule of CP number 3570, is IF YOU JOIN AND HAVE FUN AND PLAY 10 LEVELS OF PUFFLE LAUNCH, JUSTIN BIEBER WILL STALK YOU. *official rule of CP number 075983378907890257890278903 is, PLAY ANIMAL JAM, NOT THIS SH*T! *official rule of CP number 807789078907890789078978907890789078 is, DO NOT START AN ACCOUNT CALLED ALLY DAWSON, CAUSE ALLY IS BUSY, AND IF YOU DO, SHE'LL KNOW THE SECOND YOU FINISH TYPING ALLY DAWSON IN THE BOX. ALSO, ALLY IS A GOOD FIGHTER, AND WILL F*CK YOU UP IF YOU DO. *Penguins like to eat themselves, and then their mommy kicks their butts. *RING RING RING RING RING RING RING, BANANAPHONE! Category:Games